


Quietly

by somegoldcanstay



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegoldcanstay/pseuds/somegoldcanstay
Summary: Julia watches Quentin.





	Quietly

Quietly, Quentin suffered. Everyone saw it. Quietly, Quentin cried at night when he thought Julia couldn't hear him. Quietly, Quentin hoped for a solution.

Julia longed to give him some resolve. Seeing someone she had known her whole life fall apart at the seams was heartbreaking. He was making bad choices, and she enabled him because he needed it.

Quietly, Quentin slept, finally. Monster had fucked off for a while, and Quentin had fallen asleep. Julia took off his shoes and gave him a blanket an hour ago.

Julia sat down at the other end of the couch and knocked Q's notebook to the floor. The notes they had been taking over the monster and her god quest.

Eliot Waugh's name was scribbled in the marigns over and over like the notebook belonged to a school girl. Julia felt a pang in her chest. She knew Quentin. But this...

He wasn't in a good place. More notes about how he can save Eliot or die trying. Julia closed the notebook.

She had to stop him from doing something really stupid. Quietly, Quentin shifted in his sleep into a more comfortable position.

The quiet waking hours were when she heard Q the loudest. His silence was deafening. Quentin refused to talk about it. He shut Penny down in the library.

He hadn't even told her what was bothering him. He didn't have to. Actions spoke louder than words.

She tried to answer Penny the best she could. Tried to assure him Quentin wouldn't do anything reckless or dangerous, but she knew it was impossible to guarantee.

He was too far gone. Quietly, Quentin loved so deeply he could not think rationally. Quietly, Julia reached out to him. She took his hand, tried to feel what he felt. She gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.

Quietly, Quentin stared at the evil image of Eliot munching on chips, wearing a graphic t shirt. She felt his pulse race when the Monster shook his head and those curls bounced.

Quietly, Quentin looked away from Monster and from her. He looked at their hands, still entwined. He looked at his shoes.

When his hair was longer Julia knew he would hide behind it. But he was exposed. The sadness in his brown eyes struck her core.

This was not going to be over for him soon. Even if the rest of the group decided to end it. Quentin would fight them to save Eliot.

Quietly, Julia wondered if Q would be like this if Eliot was dead and they didn't need to save him.

What sort of man would she be sitting with then?

Quietly, Quentin got up. She didn't ask where he was going. She just let him go. Cigarettes he said before leaving.

Julia stared out the window down at the small speck of mopy brown hair paused on the side walk fiddling with the zipper of his hoodie.

Quietly, Julia sat next to Monster on the couch. He was watching a child's program and eating cereal.

Quietly, Julia took the remote. She needed a moment. A moment to understand her best friend's pain. So she stared at the specimen next to her.

Monster looked at her, and any trace of Eliot that wasn't physical was gone. The tender warmth of the real Eliot was not there.

Quietly, Quentin came back with a pack of cigarettes and a burrito. Quietly, Quentin ate not acknowledging they were even in the room.

Julia would have said his name, but she doubt he would have heard. Quietly, ahe watched Q's eyes glaze over as he entered his own mind, daydreaming about his escapes and happy places.

Quietly, Julia wondered if Eliot existed in those places, the same, sweet, hedonistic Eliot they both knew. Untainted by the Monster wearing his body.

Quietly, Quentin suffered, and Julia didn't know how to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt motivated by the theme of "saying it best when nothing is said" and how silence speaks volumes.


End file.
